


Identifying a Witch

by thescarlettrose



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-22
Updated: 2012-07-22
Packaged: 2017-11-10 11:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarlettrose/pseuds/thescarlettrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle paused with shock, for she recognized the woman immediately. Not only as the happy young woman who saved Snow White all those years ago, but also for what she had become. A witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identifying a Witch

Belle knew the world she lived in was nothing short of magical. All types of mystical beasts, from ogres to unicorns inhabited her home. Some of the creatures were good,and kind. The others breathed danger and cruelty. 

Her governess told her stories of fairies granting wishes, beautiful mermaids, and animals that could talk, to bring Belle what little entertainment the castle could not provide. But when Belle was naughty, or needed to learn from her mistakes, she would hear stories of evil witches with unimaginable spells and curses. A monster who could spin straw into gold and trick people into giving him their most precious possessions. 

Spinning straw into gold was impossible, Belle rationed, witches preforming wicked curses even more so. 

So when Belle happened across a witch, a _real_ witch, she still hardly believed it. 

She brought her horse to an abrupt stop in the bushes, and dismounted to quickly slip on her hood and camouflage in as best as possible. 

The woman made a snake appear out of thin air and the next second she was gone in a cloud of purple smoke.

_Well what was the point of that?_ Belle wondered in bewilderment. She’d definitely listen to her governess from now on. 

Her question was answered moments later when a line of carriages and people on horseback came by. A horse that carried a small girl, not much older than Belle herself, reared up and ran at the sight of the reptile. This caused instant panic and Belle observed with a mixture of horror and curiosity. The girl didn’t ride safely, she would fall and break her neck. 

“Let’s go Philipe!” Belle ordered as she climbed back into the saddle and urged him forward. 

But Philipe was not near as fast as the other horse, and Belle fell considerably behind the girl with fair skin and raven dark hair. Belle wondered why she was in pursuit of the startled animal, she couldn’t help the girl even if she wanted to. 

Belle wondered what she had gotten herself into, because as if out of no where another woman on horseback appeared, gained on the wild horse and pulled the girl out of harms way with perfect timing. The whole situation seemed surreal.  

“I’ll never ride again.” 

“Nonsense. The only way to overcome fear is to face it. To get back on that horse as soon as possible.”

Belle’s eyebrows rose with admiration, she thought the woman very kind, wise, and brave. Belle had always wanted to be all three of those things.

“Regina.” the woman smiled. 

“I’m Snow. Snow White.”  

\--- 

The sound of carriage wheels made Belle flinch with momentary fear that Rumplestilskin had changed his mind, and sent someone or _something_ to retrieve her. She shook the fear away and quickly stepped aside to let the carriage pass. 

She didn’t expect it to stop. 

“Did my carriage splash you?” the woman asked brightly as she swung her door open. 

Belle paused with shock, for she recognized the woman immediately. Not only as the happy young woman who saved Snow White all those years ago, but also for what she had become. 

A witch.

“Oh... oh no, I’m fine.” Belle stammered quickly, hoping she hadn’t stared for to long. 

“You know what, I’m tired of riding. Let me stretch my legs and walk with you for a spell.”

Belle was startled by this and watched Regina wearily. Had she seen Belle observing her encounter with Snow White years ago? Did she remember her? Regina reminded Belle of the very first witch she had ever encountered. The one who conjured the snake to spook Snow White’s horse. They dressed alike, even looked alike. Belle figured refusing Regina’s suggestion would be unwise. 

\---

Belle was hurt and confused as Regina led her to a cell that reminded her very much of Rumpelstiltskin’s own dungeon. 

Not only had Rumpelstiltskin turned her out for trying to help him, but now Regina intended to lock her away for reasons Belle was clueless of. 

She made the assumption that Regina did in fact see her, did in fact remember her, and for some reason wanted her locked away where no one could find her.

“I know you!” Belle said in panic as the cell door opened.

Regina turned with narrowed eyes, “What on earth are you talking about?” 

“I won’t tell anyone about how you saved Snow White. If that’s what you want.” 

“Saved Snow...” Regina muttered, “How do you...” 

Belle’s eyes widened with terror, so she _didn’t_ know. She was locking her away for some other reason. She had set her up to infuriate Rumpelstiltskin for some other reason. “What...what _happened_ to you?” 

“My dear child,” Regina smiled showing her white teeth, “As you know, true love can be a _very_ painful thing.” 

“You... you loved someone?” 

“Oh yes... but I was soon forced to learn that love was weakness, and that power endures.” 

Belle stared at her with pity, this was not the same woman. Just like Rumpelstiltskin, something evil had taken root in her.

“So why should you- or anyone else get their happy ending, when I was deprived of mine?” 

“I believe _everyone_ deserves a happy ending.” 

Belle’s response was not met with approval. 


End file.
